secondlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Crap Mariner
Crap Mariner (Created November 5th, 2006) is a deranged wind-up robot who is the Idiot-In-Chief of Edloe, Nowhereville, and Harbour Islands. Often found blogging, podcasting, photographing, machinima, and Web 2.0 addiction. Crap is known for its humor, sarcasm, addiction to live music, and general disdain for all things gravity-related. The Name The real reason for the name is that Crap's owner owns the "isfullofcrap.com" domain. The SL backstory on the name is that the windup-robot's creator sliced his hand on the device, so when first activated it thought its name was "Crap!" The name "Crap" is in a gray area where it comes to the TOS/AUP, but Governance has yet to ask for it to be changed. The Avatar The avatar is constructed of the following pieces: * Silver Airy hair by ETD * Clockwork Girl skin by Pandora Wrigglesworth of Curio Obscura * Wind-up Key by Dedric Mauriac * 605 shades by Mystical Cookie * Freebie cigarette The white suit is by Blaze Columbia, shoes most often by Sylfie, and the gear aura is assembled from gears by Michelle Morphett The Edloe Model Crap Mariner is the owner on file of Edloe, Nowhereville, and Harbour islands. However, Crap prefers the title of Idiot-In-Chief due to the unusual arrangement by which the islands are run. The Edloe Model of ownership is a simple one: setup and monthly fees are divided equally among residents with one resident acting as the administrator/owner on file. All residents receive Estate/Region Manager rights, and all major changes to the island must be approved unanimously by all residents. Departing residents receive a full share of their buy-in to the setup fee, and their replacement is selected based on a poll of the residents and discussion of who would fit best. Occupancy has been steady at 100%, and turnover has been minimumal over the year which this has been running. Residents of these islands are mostly podcasters, including TheDiva Rockin of Beat Chicks and The Broad Cast. The Clocktower Crap runs one of the more unusual music venues in Second Life: The Clocktower of Edloe Island. The venue is full of gears, fanbelts, dance poles, pipes, and other hidden surprises that come out during the shows. It is controlled by a simple but effective HUD that color-codes changes to each component. Performers are selected based on their musical skill, unique method of delivery, and involvement in the SL community. Crap would rather have a good-hearted performer draw six avatars than a performer who doesn't get involved in the social scene draw sixty. Relationships Crap Mariner has been partnered with Tamara Kirshner twice and Duckyfresh Watanabe once. The partnership with Duckyfresh ended when she traded Crap Mariner to Eshi Otawara for a tree. Podcasting Crap is a strong advocate and promoter of podcasts within Second Life and podcasters with Second Life accounts. The Podcasters inSL Directory contains almost 100 podcasts by SL residents and is constantly growing. Crap's RL Podcast is 100 Word Stories, a daily writing exercise in simple, but unusual tales. Every Saturday, a topic is chosen and guest writers are invited to record and present their own stories for a fun competition. External Links * Crap's blog * Crap's podcast Category:People Category:Podcasters Category:Bloggers Category:Class of 2006